


a love letter to you

by Grilled_Koi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, hell if i know if akechi is dead or not, here's the thing, i'm hoping he isn't mkay?, kinda spoilery? it's not obvious and it still makes sense if you havent played or watched p5r yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grilled_Koi/pseuds/Grilled_Koi
Summary: Pancakes and a cup of coffee. What was so wrong with that? Goro was alive and that was all Akira needed.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	a love letter to you

The sound of something sizzling snaps Akira out of his delirium, the smell of pancake batter hits his nose along with the sweet aroma of syrup. As if on reflex, he immediately flips the pan, noting the small burn marks on the flipped side.

“Darn…ended up burning it a bit…” he mumbles, turning the heat down a notch.

When he finishes the last of the batch and plates them, arms snake around his torso as chestnut brown hair tickles at his nape.

“Pancakes…? Seriously? Can’t you stop reminding me of my fuck up?” Goro quips, annoyed at the soft flat cakes, despite them never harming him.

Light chuckles leave his lips, turning around to kiss his boyfriend. He tastes a bit of toothpaste from his lover’s lips, the kiss gentle and smooth. 

“A kiss can’t ever make up for that, you know that well enough,” he pouts, though his smile stays.

“Sorry, honey. At least Mona’s not here to make fun of you. Buuuut, I will say the pancakes did no wrong~” Akira lilted, receiving a light jab at his side for punishment, “C’mon, I made coffee for you, let’s just have breakfast, mkay?”

Goro groans, finally replying, “Alright, I'll indulge you. It would be a crime to decline in drinking the world's best coffee.”

Sunlight smoothly cascades into their apartment. Curtains move gently to the ease of an equally gentle breeze. A plethora of plants hang around everywhere, all of them were fake, they didn’t have much time to really care for them after all. There was a scratch post meant for Morgana. It’s a bit small, but it _feels_ safe and that's all that matters to him.

Akira gently sets the plates down, a clink following after each one. The smell of coffee permeates, creating a sense of home. He hums a small tune to himself, Goro watching him from afar, sipping on the fresh cup of coffee Akira had made for him.

He looks up, watching his lover staring at him. Everything is white around them, the only colors are the two of them and the plants that litter around them and the scratch post void of Morgana.

“Goro?”

“Akira, you shouldn’t waste away your life like this. Like it was meaningless. Like all we did was for nothing.”

The words send Akira into a small panic. What did Goro mean? 

He sets down his cup and walks over to Akira. He’s always a little taller than him, always by a few centimeters. His rusty brown eyes are always soft, his hair silky smooth, a beautiful shade of brown. 

“You can’t live in this world, filled with lies. Aren’t you supposed to seek the truth?”

A nervous laugh forces its way out, it’s all Akira can reply with. His brows creasing as worry fills his steel-gray eyes. His throat is all corded up and he doesn’t know why.

“Aren’t you supposed to be free? To live, even when it hurts so so much?”

And realization hits him. The truth is cold and the lie is sweet. And he knows, he _knows_ this was wrong. But it hurts, it _hurts_ so so much to accept the truth. He can’t do it, he can’t. 

But he knows it was wrong. But he couldn't accept it.

“I-I, can’t, this I can’t live without you, Goro. It hurts, it, it _hurts_ so _much._ ”

Tears roll from his cheeks, staining his eyes red. His heart crumbling under all of the pain. This world is a _lie_ , but he doesn’t want the truth if it meant Goro was _dead._

He shuts his eyes, he doesn’t want to, he refuses to accept it.

Smooth soft lips touch his cheek, kissing away the never-ending tears, causing Akira to open his eyes again. Soft hands touch his, his callous used and terribly rough hands. 

“I know. But you have to, for both of us.”

His heart clenches, squeezing out more tears from the boy. Grief binds his mind, the pain unbearable. He couldn’t help but close his eyes shut again.

“You were a fool to fall in love with me. But I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t with you too,” Goro’s left-hand moves away from Akira’s hand, soon finding its place right next to the boy’s cheek, “So please, you have to. For the both of us, _live_. I know it’s hard, I know it’s painful, I know it hurts. But I know you aren’t that weak Akira. You shot God and you robbed humanity of their supposed ‘salvation’.”

He leans into the soft warm hand, his tears still rolling down his cheek, fat and glistening under the sun’s light. He follows the warmth blindly, unwilling to look and shaking his head.

“Hey, Akira? Did you know? That your name means the vessel of light?”

Goro’s voice is soft, it lulls at Akira’s consciousness. He nods at Goro’s word.

“It’s a bit fitting, seeing as your my light.”

Akira finally looks back at Goro. Those rusty brown eyes so sweet, so kind, so gentle. 

“I don’t know if I’m dead for certain, but. Even if we would never meet again. Even if the time that has passed should transform into pain. That pain will go beyond the tears that flow from your eyes. And will reach our light that will float eternally in the sky.”

Tears collect right under Goro’s eyes, his smile sad. But his right hand gripping Akira’s, his rusty brown eyes determined.

“So _live_ , Akira Kurusu, the vessel of _our_ light. Wake up from this distorted reality of ours. Wake up and _live_.”

Akira continues to cry. The lie so sweet, so unbearable to part away from. But. He has to. 

“O-okay, but one more?”

Goro nods, his smile so sweet, it weakens Akira’s already meager resolve.

Lips meet together, Akira’s desperate to Goro’s welcoming. Tears having salted Akira’s lips a bit. There’s no tongue intruding into each other’s mouth, no rough biting, just warmth. A loving warmth that relaxes his knees. He’s bidding farewell to this warmth, to this happiness. It’s painful, it hurts, it’s despairing. 

But he has to. For the both of them. Because even if they won’t be able to meet again. It doesn’t mean he has to stop. No, it means he must go on. 

They part, foreheads touching and tears rolling down both of their cheeks. Akira’s eyes are red as tears marred at the skin underneath his tear shining steel-gray eyes. 

“I love you, Goro.”

“And I love you, too, Akira.”

The lie dissipates, cracking under the truth. 

Black eyelashes bat open. He picks up his glasses, fake but an item that he has grown attached to. Brushing his teeth, taking off his pajamas to put on his clothes, Akira prepares himself for another day. 

The coffee is in a colorful mug. The room isn’t white, there are splotches of color everywhere. Each color a gift from his friends as a celebration for his new home. It isn’t filled to the brim with plants, only two reside. And they’re real. A cactus that sits on a shelf and a tall plant that resides near the window. A photo of them is next to the cactus. Morgana rests on the cat post, a little tall, but still simple. 

Akira walks out to the balcony. The city below is not subtle, the sound of cars rumble through as people mingle around. His eyes, his hardened steel-gray eyes look beyond. To the blue sky, the _real_ blue sky. 

Akira will decide his future, no matter how much it will hurt him. Because even when reality is unfair, he must fight forward. 

**Author's Note:**

> "our light" made me cry for 15 minutes straight without a break and that's the longest I've cried in so long, i recommend listening to it here's a link if you want [it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I9yYDNeDs00)


End file.
